1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror having a plug type connection or joining parts thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle mirrors are known, which are constructed of two joined base parts, wherein the base part is a mirror frame secured to a vehicle and the other base part is a mirror frame covering and both base parts comprise respective complementary plug-in parts of an electric plug-type connection, for example, which are rigidly connected to the base parts.
Such vehicle mirrors acceding to the prior art include the disadvantage, that the base parts and the plug-in parts, respectively, rigidly secured thereon have to be properly aligned one upon another during joining the two base parts, thus the plug-type connection is mode in fact. This is often made more difficult in that, the area of the plug-type connection is mostly not visible, since it is hided by the mirror frame covering. There is also the fact of a problematic nature of the joining tolerances with already small deviations and a faulty alignment of the plug-in parts, respectively, joining is made more difficult or is impossible by the jams and even a damage of the plug-in parts can occur, respectively.
Assuming this prior art, the object of the present invention is to always ensure safe and simple joining of the plug-type connection without proper aligning a mirror frame and a mirror frame covering as well, which comprise respective complementary plug-in parts.
This object is solved by a vehicle mirror according to the preamble of the first claim in connection with the characterizing features of the first claim.
As a result of securing one plug-in part to a sliding block movably supported on the one base part and the other plug-in part to the other base part, wherein the sliding block slides resiliently biased on a slide way of the other base part during joining the base parts, and the slide way and sliding block are formed, such that the plug-in parts engage each other during joining the base parts, safe and simple joining of a plug-type connection composed of these plug-in parts is also ensured without proper aligning of the base parts. By the resilient movable support of the sliding block supporting the one plug-in part, jams and faulty alignments of both base parts to each other can always be compensated. Unaffected by alignment errors during joining the base parts, the sliding block secured to the one base part always stands on the slide way of the other base part and thus enables a safe guidance of the one plug-in part towards the other plug-in part, in order to make a plug-in connection.
The invention provides the sliding block to be provided with said one plug-in part either on the mirror frame or on the mirror frame covering, wherein the other plug-in part is then secured to the respective other base part. However, unaffected by this association, the alignment of the two plug-in parts to each other always remains by the resiliently movable sliding block.
Advantageous improvements of the present invention are indicated within the dependent claims.
An advantageous improvement of the invention provides the sliding block supporting the one plug-in part to comprise an inserting finger and the base part supporting the other plug-in part to comprise corresponding leading-in ribs. Herein, the inserting finger and leading-in ribs form an additional inserting aid, which although ensures the safe association of the two plug-in parts, for example, during a slight lateral deviation of the sliding block from the slide way. Thus, in connection with such additional inserting aid also enormous alignment errors can be corrected.
A particularly advantageous improvement provides the one plug-in part to be formed substantially finger-type and the other plug-in part to be fanned funnel-shaped. Herewith, another inserting aid is available, which prevents jams and ensures a particularly force free provision of the plug-type connection and thus a very low mechanical load of the plug-in parts and the sliding block, respectively.
Other advantageous embodiments of the present invention are indicated in the remaining dependent claims.